Don't give up
by Blood Reaper 101
Summary: The leader of Holloway Uni has found a huge source of food at a warehouse nearby he wants to take a small crew out to check it out but behind every corner inside every house sickos lie in wait for fresh prey.
1. Chapter 1

Before I start this I would like to show you the main characters and their home.

1. Name: James Stuart

Age:14

Looks/clothes: Green eyes, Short brown hair. Wears a Black motorcycle jacket With dark blue jeans.

Weapons: Fireman's axe and hunting knife.

Bio: James isn't scared of the sickos and never has been he enjoys killing them he is prone to be reckless and his friends joke about how he made it this far without being sicko food he responds by saying that he is the world's best fighter.

Role in group: Anything that involves killing sickos.

2. Name: Luca Adams

Age: 14

Looks/Clothes: Sandy blonde hair, Grey eyes, Leather jerkin ( found during a raid ) Camo Cargo shorts.

Weapons: Spear, Survival knife and a .357 revolver

Bio: Luca is the group clown and makes the situation easier but when a fight starts he fights ferociously he also has a crush on Maddie but thinks she won't like him back.

Role in group: Anything but being leader

3. Madison Skye

Age:14

Looks/clothes: Silky curly blonde hair, Blue eyes, A red american football jacket and faded blue faded jeans.

Weapons: A Machete and a hunting knife

Bio: Maddie is an optimise and is usually smiling she has a crush on Luca but won't admit it.

Role in group: Looking after the little kids.

4. Percy Lane

Age: 15

Looks/clothes: black spiky hair brown eyes, black rock shirt blue denim shorts.

Weapons: spiked wooden baseball bat, Crossbow and hunting knife.

Bio: Percy leads the kids the best he can and doesn't talk about his past much he also trained with a crossbow before this started.

Role in group: Leader.

These kids live in the Holloway University one field is used for the gardens to grow food and the other is used as a fitness / training yard there are 72 kids living there next chapter will be the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Skirmishers fire bellowed Percy as he shot his crossbow at the group of 15 sickos. A hail of stones ,javelins and arrows hit the sickos front line. "Come on let's go and smash them up close instead of shooting at them" growled James clutching his axe tightly. "Okay then Luca you lead the fighters down" said Percy. Luca nodded and James said "what why does he get to lead" James growled, "cos Luca isn't an idiot just go" Percy yelled. The boys all rushed forward yelling their battle cry "Death" they quickly cut and smashed the sickos to death. They guys cheered and laughed. "We showed 'em who's king of the streets" Luca yelled out. The boys laughed. "C'mon let's get back to the uni" Percy called out. The guys got into formation and walked back singing. "You're back" Maddie called out to the group that entered the building. "How'd it go" she asked". "Great" Luca said "how was looking after the little ones" (Maddie is head nurse and looks after the little kids) Great Maddie replied the nine year olds are almost ready for the academy ( the academy is a scheme Percy invented that let's the nine year olds choose their what they want to be then they get a mentor to train as one of these Fighter, Scavenger, Nurse,guard or Skirmisher) "Cool" Luca smiled "you've obviously done a good job teaching them". Maddie beamed at him. "Hey guys" Percy said "can I talk to you at 6:00 after dinner its important so don't be late". OK "m'lord" Luca grinned bowing. The others laughed and Percy blushed but gave a small smile. After dinner James,Maddie and Luca wandered to the principles office were Percy lived. "What did you want chief" James grinned. "You know how we always need more food" Percy said "well I think I found a place were a lot of food was stored I was looking through these military papers I found on that sicko and it says the government stored lots of food in two places ones at some church and the other is near here at some warehouse at least 7 hours away I want to take some kids to check it out we will leave at dawn if you guys will go with me" The three kids looked at each other and ten nodded to Percy. "We'll follow you through hell sarge" Luca said in a bad American accent. The kids all laughed see you tomorrow then Percy grinned.

Luca placed his gear in front of him his Spear his knife and his Revolver out front he also checked his pack which had his secret stash of items he had before finding the kids at Holloway it had his medicine his emergence food and Revolver ammo he sighed to himself thinking of the time when he first arrived 5 months ago the thoughts flowed through his head finding a home here meeting Maddie joking around showing off but in a fight something changed he became a bloodthirsty monster hacking and slashing screaming abuse he hated it but it had kept him alive for a year so he tolerated it. He slid his Leather jerkin on he loved it. It was a medieval knight jerkin used for under their armour apparently it would protect them from swords more Luca didn't know if it was true but it protected him from nails and teeth. He lay on his bed and thought about Maddie she looked so pretty and she looked hot in battle. He shook his head don't think like that he growled himself she probably thinks I'm a stupid show off he shook his head and slowly fell asleep. Maddie grabbed her machete and knife she put them on her dresser she grabbed her favourite clothes a mixture of pretty and defensive clothes she thought fondly of Luca he looked so hot with his sandy blond hair and mischievous grey eyes and his leather shirt thing he loved made him look even hotter for some reason. She smiled at the thought of the time when Luca tried to get more food for her but got refused so he yelled out the tinned fruit has bugs in it no one believed him but a girl who was full laughed and gave him the fruit. Luca cheered and gave Maddie the fruit he even blushed when she kissed his cheek. She giggled at that and her roommate Clair asked whats so funny. Nothing Maddie blushed goodnight she said and fell asleep. The next morning the group met up with Percy and all the kids from the uni turned up to say goodbye a group of girls crowded around Luca kissing his cheek and hugging him a couple of girls crowded James and hugged him a group of guys hung around Maddie flirting with her and asking for a kiss goodbye Maddie hugged a couple of guys but when a smart ass boy grabbed her butt she slapped him and stood by Luca who looked happy to see her. OK Percy yelled we will only be gone two days hopefully but while I'm gone Eddie is in charge he nodded towards a tall black boy with glasses who smiled and waved . Percy continued and if we find that there is food their we will use that lorry James found to cart the food back with a war party there of course but if we are successful we will have food for a long time. All the kids cheered. Good luck Eddie called out as the group left the gates to start their journey.

I hoped you enjoyed sorry for the lack of sickos but I found it hard to start without explaining some stuff please write a review as it will encourage me to write more

P.S sorry about any mistakes I am only 14 and writing isn't my greatest strength.


End file.
